The present invention relates generally to hydrogen reformers and fuel cells and more particularly, to electrochemical hydrogen reformers for producing hydrogen and fuel cells for converting the hydrogen to electricity and the combination of electrochemical hydrogen reformers and fuel cells. 2. Background Art
Two methods are typically used to generate hydrogen—water electrolysis and thermal reforming. The water electrolysis method uses electrical energy and an electrochemical reactor to decompose water into hydrogen and oxygen. The electrochemical reactor can be based on either an acidic or a basic electrolyte. The thermal reforming method uses thermal energy and a catalytic reactor to decompose water and hydrocarbon fuels into hydrogen, carbon dioxide, and carbon monoxide. This is typical of a steam reformer type reactor, but other reactors can also include oxygen, which are known as autothermal reformers and partial oxidation reformers. An electrochemical reformer is a hybrid process that uses electrochemical processes to reform hydrocarbon or alcohol fuels.
What are needed are improved electrochemical reformers, with greater efficiency and long term performance, improve fuel cells and improved combinations of electrochemical reformers and fuel cells.